disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
O Príncipe
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|250px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Idade | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|18 anos |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sexo | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Masculino |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor dos Olhos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Azul |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor do Cabelo | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Castanho |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| Seu reino |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor da Pele | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Branca |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ruth (mãe em Once Upon a Time, falecida) Branca de Neve (esposa) Emma Swan (filha em Once Upon a Time) Neal Nolan (filho em Once Upon a Time) Henry Mills (neto em Once Upon a Time) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Destino | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Viver feliz para sempre com Branca de Neve. |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Branca de Neve, sua serenata |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Odeia | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Não ter Branca de Neve, ver Branca de Neve em perigo |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Afiliações | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Bom |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ocupação | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Príncipe, marido de Branca de Neve |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Casa | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Um castelo |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Interpretes | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Richard Bowne (no musical) Josh Dallas (em Once Upon a Time) |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Harry Stockwell Jerry Whitman (no Disney on Ice) James Arnold Taylor |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Carlos Galhardo (1938) Allan Lima (1965) Felipe Grinnan (apenas em Once Upon a Time) |} O Príncipe, também conhecido como Fernando ou Florian, é um personagem do longa metragem Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. Originalmente planejado para desempenhar um papel proeminente, foi finalmente decidido que ele iria aparecer apenas duas vezes no filme, no início e no final. Ele foi dublado por Harry Stockwell no filme original e atualmente é dublado por James Arnold Taylor na série Kingdom Hearts. É o primeiro príncipe da franquia Disney Príncipe. Ele é oficialmente chamado de Príncipe Florian nos produtos da Disney Princesa Aparições ''Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões A rainha, com ciúmes da beleza da enteada Branca de Neve, a obriga a trabalhar como empregada em seu castelo. Enquanto Branca de Neve trabalha, ela canta, atraindo a atenção do príncipe, que está passando. Enquanto ela canta para o bem, realizando um dueto com seu eco, ela se assusta como o Príncipe de repente, entrando para dentro de casa. Depois de se sentir bem, perto do príncipe, Branca de Neve sai na varanda e canta com ele. Os dois se apaixonam. Observando de cima é a rainha, que com raiva fecha as cortinas da janela. Quando a rainha chega, disfarçada de bruxa, para envenenar Branca de Neve, ela, sabendo do romance entre a menina e o príncipe, ela diz que a maçã envenenada é mágica, capaz de fazer seu maior desejo se tornar uma realidade. Branca de Neve deseja viver com o Príncipe e, depois de morder, cai no chão, tomada pela morte adormecida. Embora os sete anões consigam perseguir a bruxa para sua condenação, Branca de Neve permanece não curada; os anões colocá-la num caixão de vidro e levá-la a uma clareira na floresta. O Príncipe ouve isso e vem para a clareira. Depois de cantar, ele a beija nos lábios, revivendo-a. Ele a leva em seus braços e coloca-a em seu cavalo, depois de dizer adeus aos anões, passeando para o sol, para o seu castelo, a imagem que é mostrada nas nuvens. O Point do Mickey Como outros personagens da Disney, o Príncipe fez diversas participações, mas para ele nunca falou nada. Ele normalmente pode ser visto em uma mesa com Branca de Neve. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Quando Aqua vem para Dwarf Woodlands ela encontra o príncipe no castelo enquanto ele tenta desesperadamente encontrar Branca de Neve. Quando ela lhe diz que ela foi amaldiçoada pela rainha má e está em um sono profundo, ele pergunta a Aqua onde ele pode encontrá-la e ela diz para ele ir para o chalé dos anões, onde ele vai encontrá-la em um caixão de vidro. Depois disso, ele faz o seu caminho para a casa dos anões e quando ele a encontra, ele a beija e ela acorda e, juntos, eles passeiam no seu cavalo. O príncipe e Branca de Neve foram exibidos nos créditos finais nas campinas colhendo flores com os anões. ''Once Upon a Time thumb|226px|O Príncipe em Once Upon a TimeO príncipe, também conhecido como o Príncipe Encantado, (nomes verdadeiros, Príncipe James e Príncipe David) é um personagem importante em Once Upon a Time. Ele fez sua estreia no primeiro episódio da primeira temporada. Ele é interpretado por Joshua Dallas. Ele é um pobre pastor, cujo irmão gêmeo foi dado ao rei George como um herdeiro em um acordo com Rumplestiltskin. O verdadeiro príncipe James é morto em batalha logo depois de concordar em matar um dragão para o Rei Midas em troca de ouro, e o pastor toma lugar de seu irmão em troca da prosperidade da fazenda de sua mãe, com a promessa de que ele possa voltar para casa depois. Ele leva o nome de seu irmão e inesperadamente mata o dragão. Midas, então, declara James digno de casar com sua filha Abigail e unir os reinos, sem saber que nem o verdadeiro James quanto seu substituto é de sangue real. James, querendo casar por amor, não aceita, mas volta atrás pois George diz que vai matar a mãe de James, se ele não se casar. James relutantemente concorda. Ele visita sua mãe para dizer adeus e recebe seu anel de casamento, que ela diz ser seguido por um amor verdadeiro. O anel é roubado e vendido por Branca de Neve, que lhe apelida de "príncipe encantado". Eles se apaixonam enquanto tentam recuperar o anel. Ele escreve uma carta para Branca dizendo que se ela o ama, visite o castelo antes de seu casamento, e eles vão fugir e ser felizes. Ela vem, mas George pega ela. Ele a obriga a dizer a James que ela não o ama, ou ele vai matar James. Ela atende, mas James ainda tenta secretamente fugir de seu casamento. Abigail revela que ela sabe que ele não quer se casar com ela e lhe diz que ela não quer se casar com ele, ela lhe dá provisões para sua jornada. Ele é visto mais tarde fugindo dos cavaleiros do Rei George em sua busca por Branca. Quando ele encontra ela, ele descobre que ela não consegue se lembrar de quem ele é. Para impedi-la de matar a Rainha Má ele rouba a flecha e diz que prefere que ela não se torne uma pessoa má. Ela percebe que ninguém vai morrer por ela; ela o beija e recupera suas memórias. No entanto, os dois estão separados novamente quando cavaleiros de George capturam ele. Ele está programado para ser decapitado, mas é resgatado pela rainha. Ela leva-lo em cativeiro e usa-lo para convencer Branca a comer uma maçã amaldiçoada que a colocou em um sono de morte profunda. Algum tempo depois, ela desperta de seu sono e os dois se casam. Em seu casamento, a Rainha anuncia que vai lançar uma maldição sobre a Floresta Encantada e que vai tirar tudo o que ele ama. James e Branca procuram aconselhamento de Rumplestiltskin, que lhes diz que Emma, a filha que eles estão esperando, vai quebrar a maldição. Emma nasceu pouco antes da maldição se apoderar, e James coloca-la em um guarda-roupa mágico para protegê-la da maldição. No entanto, ele está gravemente ferido por cavaleiros da Rainha no processo. Em Storybrooke, ele aparece pela primeira vez como o John Doe em coma, que passou não identificado por ano. Ele acorda depois de Mary Margaret, que é a Branca de Neve, lê-lhe a história de Branca de Neve e do Príncipe Encantado. Pouco tempo depois, ele se reencontra com sua esposa Kathryn Nolan, que é Abigail, e é identificado como David Nolan. É revelado que ele e sua esposa foram separados depois que ele saiu de casa após uma discussão e, desconhecido para Kathryn, entrou em coma. No entanto, David sofre de amnésia e não se lembra de sua vida com Kathryn. Embora ele não se lembre de sua vida em Storybrooke também, ele se apaixona por Mary Margaret e decide deixar Kathryn para ficar com ela. No entanto, suas falsas memórias de seu casamento começam a retornar e ele decide resolver as coisas com Kathryn. Ele finalmente cede à sua atração por Mary Margaret e começa a ter um caso com ela. Kathryn é aceita depois em uma faculdade em Boston, mas ele diz a ela que ele não pode ir com ela e sugere que eles terminem seu casamento. Kathryn aprende sobre o caso, mas percebe que nunca houve qualquer amor no casamento. Ela decide ir para Boston sozinha. Ela escreve uma carta para David dizendo-lhe que ela quer David e Mary Margaret felizes juntos e que ela perdoa ambos. No entanto, Regina rouba a carta e queima ela. Kathryn desaparece pouco depois. David torna-se suspeito de seu desaparecimento, ou seja, por causa de um telefonema que ele fez para ela imediatamente, antes que ela desapareceu e porque ele começa exibindo estranho transe comportamento durante o qual ele não pode se lembrar de suas ações. No entanto, a suspeita é descartada quando as impressões digitais de Mary Margaret são encontradas em uma caixa contendo um coração humano pensado para ser de Kathryn. Na tentativa de provar a inocência de Mary Margaret, ele pede para Archie Hopper ajudá-lo a recuperar suas memórias dos apagões-. No entanto, ele lembra algumas de suas memórias da Floresta Encantada, ou seja, quando ele estava dizendo para Branca não matar a Rainha. Ele confunde as memórias e acha que estava dizendo para Mary Margaret não matar Kathryn. Ele começa a duvidar de sua inocência. Quando Kathryn aparece viva, David vê-la no hospital e Kathryn diz que não está mais com raiva de David como ela é a primeira a perceber que ele e Mary Margaret estão juntas. Os dois divididem bons termos. No entanto, Mary Margaret está chateada com David, por ele duvidar de sua inocência e se recusa a falar com ele. David decide se mudar para Boston e Mary Margaret pede para lhe dar uma razão para ficar em Storybrooke. No entanto, ela não faz. Quando ele se aproxima dos limites da cidade, a maldição é quebrada e ele recupera suas memórias. Ele retorna à cidade e se reúne com a Branca de Neve. Parques da Disney thumb|left|312px|O Príncipe e Branca de Neve nos parques da DisneyO Príncipe é um raro personagem que conhece e cumprimenta as pessoas nos Parques da Disney em todo o mundo. Ele pode ser encontrada no ''Fantasyland com todo o local nevando, na maior parte do tempo. Ele também faz várias aparições em shows. ''Snow White's Scary Adventures'' O príncipe pode ser visto como um animatrônico de áudio no passeio sombrio temático. No final do passeio ele pode ser visto montando em seu cavalo na neve branca. ''World of Color'' O príncipe faz uma aparição breve perto do fim durante a seqüência de "So Close". Ele é visto beijando Branca de Neve e liberta ela da maldição. ''One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On'' Na Tokyo Disneyland, o Príncipe acompanha Branca de Neve e outros casais reais durante o segmento das princesas. ''Fantasmic! Ele aparece no show à noite, onde ele e Branca de Neve, juntamente com outras princesas passeiam em um barco através da água, enquanto Branca de Neve canta. Em alguns momentos é mostrando o próprio príncipe sozinho, sem a Branca de Neve. Trivialidades *No Oscar de 1938, Shirley Temple menciona o nome de "Ferdinand", entre outros ao apresentar os prêmios de Walt Disney. Muitos têm interpretado que ela estava se referindo ao príncipe, assim, que Ferdinand é o seu nome conhecido popularmente. No entanto, ela não estava se referindo a ele, mas a outro personagem, ''Ferdinando, o Touro. Como confirmado por Dave Smith, historiador dos arquivos da Walt Disney Studio, o príncipe nunca foi dado um nome no filme e "Ferdinand" nunca foi usado como um nome pela empresa. Apesar disso, muitos fãs da Disney ainda acreditam que o nome do Príncipe é Ferdinand. *O nome Florian foi supostamente usado quando a franquia Disney Princesas nasceu. *Também existe uma história de que existem artes e documentos da Disney que chamam o príncipe de "Frederick". *A coleção Stables Enchanted revela que o nome do seu cavalo branco é "Astor". *Ele é o primeiro a cantar com seu interesse amoroso, o segundo é o príncipe Phillip. *Embora seja o primeiro Disney Príncipe, ele é o que tem menos durante todo o filme. *A voz original do príncipe é de Harry Stockwell, pai do nomeado pai do Oscar, Dean Stockwell. *Apesar de geralmente apresentarem ele como sendo marido de Branca de Neve, no filme original nunca fica claro se eles chegam a se casar. O final apenas mostra eles se dirigindo ao castelo dele. Muitos fãs acreditam que teriam chegado a namorar antes de se casarem, o que tiraria Branca de Neve do hanking daquelas que "se casaram com quem acabaram de conhecer". Categoria:Personagens de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões Frederick Frederick Frederick Categoria:Personagens dos parques Disney Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens de cantam Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Disney Príncipes Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Maridos Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens Icônicos